Household pets, such dogs and cats, are commonly fed either dry food or wet food. Dry pet food, also known as kibble, typically includes a combination of ingredients, such as meat, vegetables and grains, and is sold in bulk in pelletized form. The low moisture content of dry pet food, typically below 10 percent by volume, ensures a relatively long shelf life, particularly when packaged in air-tight bags. Wet pet food, like dry pet food, typically includes a combination of ingredients, such as meat, vegetables and grains, but with a significantly higher moisture content (e.g., 60 percent or more). Therefore, to prolong shelf life, wet pet food is typically packaged in smaller containers (e.g., individual cans) and sterilized.
It has been observed that dogs and cats may benefit from diets that more closely resemble the diets of their evolutionary ancestors. Specifically, significant health benefits have been observed in dogs and cats that are fed a diet of raw meat, including raw bone, as well as in dogs and cats that are fed a traditional diet of dry or wet food that is supplemented with raw meat.
Unfortunately, feeding household pets raw food is more burdensome than feeding with traditional pet foods due to the relatively short shelf life of raw foods. Furthermore, concerns about bone splintering have kept many pets owners from incorporating raw meat into their pets' diets.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of consumable products for animals.